


Corrupt File

by SaruChii14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Corrupted Game Data, Dark, F/M, Reader is and OC, With female parts, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaruChii14/pseuds/SaruChii14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwanted camping trip with my younger sister turns into something even more unwanted. <br/>-<br/>An AU where each character in Undertale is corrupt due to Frisk's death during one of their runs. </p><p>•Will add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Prelude*

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So hi! How are you? I'm Sarah and this is my first fanfiction work since I was like eleven. I do hope you enjoy the story and the way I have portrayed this version of the characters!!

  
**PRELUDE**  
Before the Fall  
\---x---

The sights and smells of Autumn mingled in the air with the very distinct smell of oncoming rain. Humidity caused the dark, nearly black, brown strands framing my face to stick out in various directions despite careful grooming before coming out on this God awful camping trip with my little sister Mollie, her fiance Thomas, and his older brother Jake. The rock beneath where I was sitting was uncomfortable but better then the termite ridden log everyone else had use while we rested. Nature permeated the air making it taste like the pain trees that surrounded us. Dirt, grass, tents, s'mores, hot dogs, and Kumbaya with acoustic guitars... I fucking HATE camping..

"Aw cheer up, Grumpipuss," Mollie would tease as her nose wrinkled getting the fire started while the men pitched the tents.

See my 'darling' extroverted little sister just HAD to drag me everywhere with her when I'd much rather be at home in bed with my kitten Moonie reading FanFiction, watching Netflixs, playing the latest indie game, or what have you. But nooo my 'anti-socialness' was not going to get me married. I'm barely twenty-one. I don't need to be married. 

"Bite me, doll-face," My long, black lashes fluttered ever so softly from behind the square framed glasses I wore towards her before a scowl colored over those faux sweet features I was faking. I turned away from her before she could protest back. Of course we weren't supposed to be here but then again we were college kids. In our mind, rules didn't apply to us. Jake suddenly appeared having gotten the tent Mollie and I would share pitched and ready for use. "Ladies are we fighting when we've barely started?" His charming smirk was wasted on me though Mollie ate that shit up like Nutella on wheat toast. 

"Not at all, Jakobe," My response was a bit venomous but hey I blame nature.. stupid rash. Metallic, navy blue nails, chipped but well manicured, scratched irritably at the skin of my wrist where I was almost bleeding from causing Mollie to slide over and still my hands with hers as she held them lightly. I gave her a look telling her my being here was her fault and she gave me a genuinely apologetic smile. A smile I wouldn't believe was truly genuine until her five-foot-seven ass was taking me home. I didn't think it was fair to be the OLDER sister and still be eight inches shorter. Another thing at the top of my 'Fuck You!' list... genetics.

"Look I'm just going to go for a walk before it gets dark, m'kay?" My little sister could clearly hear the restraint in my voice as I looked at them and let go. I gave her a thankful smile before standing up and sliding my hands into the thick pockets of my fluffed up coat in charcoal grey. Other then that my attire had been normal 'me' clothes; a heather grey vee neck t-shirt under a pair of overall shorts that modestly covered to my mid thigh, black sheer tights, woolen socks, and hiking boots in a pleasing dark grey as well. Grabbing my bag with me, cause it had stuff in it in case I got lost, I started heading off closer to the mountain.

"If I'm not back before nightfall I went home," A playful smirk was given to the now crowd of three with Molly and Thomas snuggling sickeningly sweet together while Jake started getting things ready for dinner. I gave them all one last look over having a feeling in my gut that this may be the last time I ever see my baby sister's pretty, smiling face. 

A pathway of gravel came into view surprising me since being this far out was prohibited and possibly punishable by the law with a fine of at least five grand... if you got caught. Striding over to the gravel I was soon faced with the obstacle of a tall metal fence in the way. An irritable 'tsk' from the suckingling of my teeth in disapproval sounded softly before I dug my fingers and toe into the holes of the fence begins to climb over it. Thankfully nothing breakable was in the backpack I had so tossing it down went without worry before jumping down after it. Brushing the strands of hair from my heart-shaped face to get a better view, I quickly scooped up the backpack surveying the area, "Nice digs."

Though walking backwards wasn't a smart thing to do I did it anyways soon getting caught in a the root of a nearby tree caused me to trip and suddenly I was falling. Although the sensation of falling didn't last long cause the next thing I remember with a perpetually black abyss swallowing me, permanently making darkness something I would forever fear.


	2. Talking Weeds & Mother Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always keep your guard up.. It just might save your life.

  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
Talking Weeds  & Mother Goats  
\---x--- 

Pain. The first thing that I registered was pain the second was the patch of golden flowers that had apparently cushioned my fall enough that the pain wasn't as bad as it possibly could have been. Throwing the broken frames on my face away, thank God they were the older pair, I immediately fished out another pair courtesy of the buy one get another free sale that was going on during my last eye doctor visit. As vision was gifted to me once more the vision of a flower looking at me like it was about to shit itself caused me to question whether or not I was possibly stuck in Limbo. Realizing there was a face on it made any thought of pain scourging through my body flee, though so yay for that.

"Y-you're a human," It spoke voice barely a ghost of a whisper but clearly shaking with the now visibly trembling petals of golden leaves. Eyes widened. The flower can talk. Instead of being hysterical about it, since most likely it would only run my energy out faster than needed, I took a deep breath then looked the flower over. "Yeah..." I scrunched up my face a but trying my best to be intimidating, "but what are you?" A talking weed. 

"A, um, monster," The voice sounded like that of a small boy scared and looking for it's parents unsure of what to do and all be damned if my heart wasn't breaking just from listening to him. "So those fairy tales about monsters under the mountains are true," You thought before looking back to the flower. "Indeed!" He seemed to perk up at that. Snickering softly I stood up brushing off the seat of my clothes before looking around. "I should show you how this place works before you go any further, though." The change of his tone made me question why I suddenly felt like I was going to have a bad time and turning to look at him my suspicions were quickly turning around. While I wasn't looking this fucking weed had grown more than triple my size its face contorted into a horrific version of a melting face with wide eye sockets and a toothy mouth still connected in some spots. Gnarled vines and roots smelling sickly of blood, dust, and dirt made my stomach churn and gag as it inched forward hissing softly at me. "And down in MY domane it's Kill or be KILLED!"

I narrowly missed as a vine swooped down to knock me off balance so i could fall prey to whatever torturous thoughts this glorified buttercup. I rolled landing on my feet getting out a lighter I usually kept in the pocket of my jacket only to find it MIA. A demonic, giddy laugh filled my ears with the stench of rotting chlorophyll dampening the air. "You can't kee-" It was cut off suddenly it's normal size and blown away as an iridescent white flame sent whatever that plant was back to hell where it came from or so you hoped. Wondering if it what had saved me only wanted to keep me for its own purposes, I pulled out my trusty Swiss Army knife pulling the longer of the blades free of it's confines. 

"Put your weapon away, child." The stern voice of a very feminine sounding being drifted towards me. Shit this was scary. The tempo of my heartbeat picked up as my hands became shaky. "W-why should I?!" I nearly had to bite my tongue to keep it from making myself stutter any more I watched as the being the voice belonged to stepped away from the shadows. A goat woman. Not like centar goat-woman but like a furry. Her posture screamed refined lady as did her powerful strides to where I stood. She must have been at least six-foot-six dressed in a tunic with an intricate pattern going down the front and slits of the dress a pair of dark leggings had been paired with it. "Put it away, my child, I do not wish to hurt you," Her voice was powerful but drenched in a motherly warmth that made an ache spread through my chest. That was probably due to the lack of a mother my biological mother was.

Shaking that from my head I did as she told me and blinked looking up at her clenching my fingers tightly into fists as I watched her. The yellow of her eyes, the same yellow as the flowers, looked me over once before a smile was placed on her maw. "You're not like the others.. for some reason you're.." She paused lifting one of her hands from its folded position in front of her to lift my chin turning my head slightly to look me over, "older?" Her smile fell like she was disgusted with me. It was hard not to shake in her presence though I forced myself not to. "Come," She spoke curtly with me her attitude changing as she turned to walk towards the entryway she had come from, "I do NOT tolerate dilly-dallying, are we clear?" The glare she gave me from over her shoulder made my lips press together into a thin line. Save me or not, I am NOT some show dog to be bossed around. 

"Crystal," Sliding my knife back into it's place in my coat I trekked over towards her nearly jogging to keep up. We went through several rooms filled with puzzles I didn't bother to solve since they were, for the lack of a better term, childish. I spotted the silhouettes of other monsters looking like frogs, ghostly wasps, and produce cower away into the blanket of shadows as the woman passed. However this woman is, she wasn't someone to fuck with apparently. The journey was short and we were soon enclosed in a quaint little house with a warm feeling but a colder feeling seemed to ooze from it as well. And not being able to place the origin of it made me far more uncomfortable than when the smell of blood and dirt filled my senses from earlier. "I will have a meal for you and a bed you can rest in for now but after you've awakened you're to leave." Her instructions were very strange. Where the hell did she think I was going? 

"Leave?" I echoed though it only seemed to try her patience since she gave me a look from her new position of reading in front of a fireplace that, oddly enough, made me suspect that children's bones were used a kindling. Okaaay! Way too dark. Locking that in the file. "Leave where?" I asked then decided that looking at her directly was very quickly going to have me joining that flower from earlier. "I did not take you for one who was stupid," She sneered then cleared her throat before looking through a book places perfectly on her lap. 

"I assume you want to leave the underground, yes?" Her voice made me nauseous. "Maybe.." It wasn't a dishonest answer. Sure everything since getting here had been a whole bucket of shitti-o's but hey maybe here was a silver lining to this place. Her interests had clearly been peeked since she was now staring at me with an elegant white brow perches and a smile tugging at the left corner of her lips. Antsily I started to shift my weight from one foot to another as my gaze traveled down to the hardwood floors. That's when I noticed the thick pile of dust covering everything. 

As unsettling as it was I didn't think anything of it, this wom-, er, monster's cleaning habits were not something for me to bitch about at the moment. The creepiness value only continued to grow though as I also realized everything was in muted colors nearly monochrome aside from her vibrantly golden eyes. Eyes that were staring at me unblinking and quite... eerily. A nervous chuckle rumbled up my throat before it hit me. Run.

I scrambled down the hallway just as she lunged towards me ramming into the wall where a potted plant now lay broken under her weight. Upon coming to the stairway on the foyer I jumped the railing ignoring the pain in my heals as I landed before sprinting towards the end of the hall. An impossibly loud roar filled my ears nearly deafening me as she began braking the railing to get me faster. Blood curdling. A door identical to that of the one before lay infot of where I was running to and with all the might and power of my small being, I rammed into it soon being sent into a patch of snow. She was closing in fast so in my hast I moved slamming the door back causing whatever magic that was there before to seal it tightly closed once more. 

I listened terrified at the ranting, grunting and furious snarls coming from the other side of the door for about as long a it take to say pickles before I was sprinting off away from the door. When my mind finally registered cold I blinked. All around me was the white powdery cold of snow. How did it snow under ground? Mystery after mystery this place was really starting to make me question if I was truly in the land of limbo.


	3. Nicotine & Leather

  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
Nicotine & Leather  
\---x--- 

By now I wasn't sure if the numbness in my legs was from the weather or from exhaustion as I trudged forward into the snow. My boots did very little to protect me having both them and my socks been soaked since the pile of white fluff was up to my knee. "Just.. Keep.. Going.." I spoke aloud to make sure that I hadn't gone deaf since the only sounds being made were the whistles of Jack Frost though the dead looking trees and the crunch of the snow under my feet. Panting was only making my lungs shiver just as much as my arms and legs were and I was pretty sure that the skin just below my knees was bleeding from contact with the snow.

Determination wasn't on my side however and about an hour and a half letter I was falling face first into the icy embrace of what I was assuming to be my death. Goodbye cold world.. I knew ye not.

-

His gaze stayed locked on her for the four hours she had spent forcing herself through the harsh elements. He wasn't sure how a human dressed the way she was wasn't already frozen to death. With her finally collapsed in the snow as it started to gently blanket her he watched. "Maybe you can save us, human. Just maybe," Those boney tendrils slid up to his mouth where the butt of a cigarette lay to rest between what could be assumed was lips as he flicked it elsewhere landing with a hiss as one extreme met with another. Rolling her onto her back, the skeleton looked down at the human. Her pretty skin was blotchy and too red in places surly from being in the cold for far too long. He picked her up, one arm coiled around her shoulders holding her to his chest and the other around her knees letting her feet hang daintily of to the side.

"Humans are such... fragile creatures," He spoke in a haunting voice as his one gold eye looked over her form. The ghost of a smile threatened to break his emotionally dead face as he stood watching her breath in his arms for a moment longer before deep, black apparitions started to rip at the fabric of reality before engulfing him completely leaving not a single trace of evidence left that he was even there in the first place. 

Inside his home now, the skeleton laid the human girl gently on the bed he never used pushing the space heater closer with his foot as he peeled back the leather jacket that had been placed fittingly on his broad shoulders. Another cigarette had been lit and was gently flavoring the air with it's foul scent and taste as he set haphazardly against his work desk watching this sleeping human. Her whimpers made his suck in a hiss of a breath as he watched her eyelids twitch from what he suspected was a nightmare. It almost pained him to watch her struggle to have a decent slumber but he was just as dark and sadistic as those other horrors outside his little brick house. The difference between him and them was one thing. He remembered. He remembered the seventh human soul wandering into the Underground, saving them in some timelines, and killing them others. HE remembered the real reason why everything in his timeline was corrupted and horrendous.

An opaque plume of smoke wisped out through that mouth of his as he stared at her slowly calming struggle. Before the color of chocolate stared back at him with both a cold fear and burning fiery will to run at the chance if needed.

-

I knew I wasn't dead because dead people don't feel warmth anymore, but at the same time I was skeptical because being cradles in bony hands sure seems like The Mother of Life had given Father Death a new child. That feeling or thought didn't last though as a terrible dream of demonic weeds and stan goat women started to eat me. 

Don't eat me. I taste terrible.

I didn't realize I had been sleeping until I wasn't doing so anymore. 

My eyes were met with utter darkness save the orange, ember like glow of what could only be thought was a space heater. The smell of nicotine made my nose crinkle in distaste but was quickly pushed out of my mind since I had been used to smelling it growing up. At first I didn't know it was a skeleton I was looking at until his hand moved brushing the cigarette out into an ashtray on a desk piled with science books and papers. The eerie glow of the computer screen didn't help my frayed nerves at all either. 

The quite that filled the room was starting to make a me nauseous though so when I moved to sit up I was quickly met with the gentle yet firm press of bone to my shoulders as the skeleton man pressed me down to the bed kneeling over me somewhat. Had this been another situation I would probably be flushing and getting embarrassed but at the moment I was just shocked and scared. I could feel my skin became clammy as goose bumps littered my exposed flesh and the hairs stand on end. 

"What's your name, kid?" Haunting, I though. I watched as he slid to just sit on the edge of the bed with his emotionally dead face locked on mine. 

"My name?" I blinked pulling the blankets up closer to myself as a shiver ran through my being. "Sarah, my name is Sarah." I spoke with my mouth away from the blankets before pressing them into my nose to keep from getting colder. He seemed perplexed by this in some way and slowly but gently reached out touching the outline of my face in his smooth, bony fingers. When I didn't flinch or try to tug away he moved closer watching me oddly. "Uh," was all i could mutter to break the awkwardness covering me like the two blankets already on top of me. Blinking, didn't think skeletons could blink, he eased away and I watched his face never looking more terrifying than that emotionless deadness. His one golden eyes stayed locked on me. 

"You're welcome to use anything in the house as you like," He spoke softly standing from the bed and over to the place where a leather jacket lay rested on the back of a computer chair. My eyes couldn't keep to themselves as they slid over his frame while he pulled those clothes on. "If you're gone when I return. I will hunt you down. It's not safe out there on your own, Sarah." I couldn't help staring slowly nodding when he stared back waiting for an answer. He seemed... content with that and if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, cause it was pitch black aside from the mingling colors of muted slate blue and orange, he seemed to relax even if just a little. "What's your name?" My voice was a type of quiet I wasn't aware I was able to do. 

"Sans," Was all he said before being enveloped in black shadows. The smell of nicotine stained the air as the only sign he was even there to begin with.

After a good amount of time passed, the house had grown warm enough I could shed my coat. I also took off the hiking boots and woolen socks clad on my sore feet and started going about the house to hear up the can of sardines I had in my backpack with crackers and hot sauce as wella s water for a meal since my stomach as desperately crying out for me to feed it. I also found a shower and decided that a pair of tight fitting jeans that flared out to the floor, a white v neck, and dark grey jacket would keep me warmer than what I was wearing. The hot shower made my skin tingle after but in a pleasant way. 

My journey of personal hygiene left the scent of banana in my wake due to the only things could find of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner at the dollar store to be children's Fruitie Funnie Scentes bana kit. I wasn't going to complain the monkeys that decorated the containers were too cute. After making sure everything was off after I had used it i slid back into what I thought was Sans's room, I slid over to the bed wrapping one of my own throw blankets around me as I sat there unsure of what to do with myself now.

I eventually deciding that going through the personal sciency looking belongings at the desk would evidently get me killed so I placed earbuds in my ears and listened to the collection of music on my phone till the cusp of sleep was something I could no longer bare to be kept from.


	4. Raindrops & Angry Fish

  
**CHAPTER THREE**  
Raindrops  & Angry Fish  
\---x--- 

My eyes opened to black making it hard to differentiate whether or not my eyes were actually closed or not. I was instantly awake. I thought the cold would surely have sunken into my skin by now, taking over the small room I had fallen asleep in. It was still toasty warmth though. Looking around the room now a soft, barely visible difference, was noticeable with the light from outside leaking in. I propped myself up on the balls of my palms looking around trying to steel myself from trembling so violently. It didn't look like Sans had returned from where it was he had vanished of to. Moving out of the bed a shiver traveled through my form causing my teeth to chatter. It was too eerily dark and quiet when I distinctly remember **_NOT_** turning off the overhead light and locking the doors. 

Trying to keep paranoia out of my already fragile system and mind, I slowly towed my way over to the light switch fingering the walls to turn it on. Once the room was once again bathed in light I allowed a small sliver of relaxation to cling to my nerves before looking around to find what it was that had turned the light off. Footsteps. Footsteps coming this way. Slowly sliding down the wall with my hands clasped so tight over my mouth I was almost tasting blood, I waited. 

5... 

4... 

3... 

2... 

1... _Click!_

The door was pushed open ever so slightly revealing Sans looking around before that one, golden orb caught me trembling. It was then that I noticed his skull had cracks along the left cheek and top of the right eye socket. His never changing gaze just stared at me as I sat there. "Do you normally sit on the floor cowering?" A bemused smile tugged just a bit at his mouth as his arms crossed while he leaned against the doorway. _Was he trying to lighten the mood?_ A shaking breath left my lips as I moved to stand shaking my head. Despite getting a good rest just before I was already emotionally spent. "N-no.. you had me scared is all," Taking a deep breath I tried to push myself to my usual demeanor before giving him a hard look. 

The smile left his face as he moved from leaning against the door frame to glide over to the computer chair in long, powerful strides. Fuck he was tall. Once he was slouched and relaxed in the chair he looked off taking in the changes in the room. Noting that nothing, aside from the bedsheets, were out of place he looked back to me. I returned his long gaze before sitting back down on the edge of the bed looking out the window. "Are your things ready to leave, kid?" That deep haunting voice sounded even deeper sending a slight shiver down my spine and caused goosebumps to prickle at the skin under my jacket sleeves, which I instinctively pulled further down my hands. "Yeah.. all set, Sans," He seemed to enjoy my discomfort from the way he never looked away from me. He nodded then looked around. 

Turning to slide the my phone back into my bag I shouldered it then stood looking over at him. He stood as well straightening his leather jacket before striding over to look down at me. FUCK he was tall.. "Let's be on our way then." 

The cold was gone now leaving just a slightly unpleasant chill as the sound of falling water echoed off the rocks and such around. There were even little rocks glowing in the pathway and along the walls. Teals, magentas, baby blues, cast an ethereal lighting to the place glowing for one second and then disappearing the next. Hands in pockets I stopped long enough to pause and looked around. A deteriorated stand and some over grown flowers littered the way before a rickety looking bridge led way down a waterfall.My nose twitched slightly as the scent of nicotine filled the air making me cast a side glance to Sans who seemed perplexed as he stared at the deteriorated stand. I jumped slightly when he looked at me the same way and grumbled shoving my hands further into my pockets as I continued to walk. _Splash!_

My shoes soon found a new friend in the cool water I hadn't seen in the darkness looking down I thought I saw tiny little minnows swimming about but was quickly taken from that thought as Sans firmly guided me out of the water before crying on. "Don't need you getting sink on top of all of this. Keep moving." Harsh tones greeted my ears but I trudged forward none the less. His boney hand squeezed my wrist as he pulled me through a patch of grass much taller than either of us since to the side there looked to be an abysmal drop. I paled just looking at it and moved closer as we pressed forward. "Watch your step." I swear I could heard the slightest hint of laughter in his voice. \- 

The falls never seemed to change that much aside from things being utterly run down. It was never easy looking at all those puzzles. another cigarette was lit from between my so called lips before moving to lean against the wall to our left. The human seemed terribly intrigued with this place for some reason. Probably the colors and the way everything lit up here. Everywhere else under ground was in muted tones and covered in a slight film of dust from where some of the _corrupted_ murdered there own kind. After so many years we ended up just light humanity had. "We should rest a bit, kid." Sans called out to her just as she was about to continue walking. The annoyance in her face and how she pursed her lips to glare over at him cause a faint chuckle to rattle deep within his bones. She certainly was adorable. 

After a pause she did however come over to relax beside him leaning against the cool, damp wall beside him. "Do you hear the chiming of the bells?" Her question had him stiffen slightly and narrow his gaze as he looked over at her. Her gaze was fixated on something over in the water however stuck against a rock. It looked to be a battered and broken umbrella. "No dice," He answered before flicking the butt of the cigarette into the water. Kicking off the wall he started moving again giving her no sign that they were moving again. \- 

"Wha- ... Hey!" I growled towards him jogging to catch up since he was already halfway towards the next cavern we would have to enter. "Keep. Your. Voice. Down!" He turned hissing nearly having me pinned against the wall again. I let out a silent gasp. That golden eye of his held a trailing wisp of a matching shade as he glared hard into my soul. "I am here to keep you safe, brat. I can't very well do that if you're yelling now can I?!" He was so close and his words had me shaking slightly. I couldn't speak and I was pretty sure the tears beading at the corner of my eyes were betraying my acting brave. Fuck I was even trembling. The wisp dispersed as he looked me over then sighed heavily passing a bony, skeleton hand over his face as he looked off. _No shit she'd be scared like that having nearly been smothered by plants vines, eaten by a demonic, ex-queen goat woman, and nearly freezing to death in the snow._ He thought. "...sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Sans whispered to me before turning to go again. Though my legs were shaky I moved to keep up with him trying to get my nerves to calm down. Tugging at his sleeve and looking away with a flush lightly burning my cheek I nodded letting him know I'd be fine. He was, after all, helping me get out of here alive. 

Once we got to a room where it seemed to be raining, Sans brought a larger looking umbrella closer opening it to shield us from the icy droplets that fell from the ceiling. I moved a bit closer to the skeleton man as we walked grabbing my own umbrella once we had gotten closer. Opening it up I moved a bit further towards... a dead end. Looking up at the wall I blinked.. Sans chuckled lightly turning to me but I had tossed both my bag and the umbrella up over the ridge before jumping up there myself. Offered him a hand though I was pretty sure he wasn't going to take it. 

The clanking of metal caused me to pale before turning to look directly behind me at a... fish woman in armor? "Shit!" In a flash everything was either gold or a light green. Then black. \- 

"Time doesn't look like it's been kind to you, Undyne." Sans had been just fast enough to get the kid out of the way before a spear pierced through the umbrella he had been using. One yellow fish eye narrowed slightly looking to the skeleton in front of her then to the human slumped against the wall to her right. "Do I know you?" Her voice was rough but still feminine as she growled towards the bone man clad in black leather. "It took her a second before devilish grin spread her black lips wide exposing rigid and jagged teeth, "I'll be fucking damned!! If it isn't little ol' Sansy boy!! Still cracking jokes after they _**G O T Y O U R B R O T H E R K I L L E D ? !**_ " Her laughter roared out echoing off the well walls of the cave like room they were in. Gold light lifted the skeleton man up as wisps of air and gold magic bent around him before looking to Undyne. She instantly stopped then grinned wider. A challenge. Glowing greenish spears soon surrounded them as she chuckled. "Still as sensitive as ever, are we?" Another rippling laugh bounced from her chest before a snarl took it's place, "fucking pathetic!" The glowing weapons launched at Sans bouncing off of him with ease as his eye whispered around brighter and more fiery like. A gaster blaster twice their size shimmered into view before a smirk, dripping with malice spread across those skeletal features. "I don't have time for you." He crooned his neck to the side before a bright, white light filled the tunnel towards Undyne. 

She narrowly missed it having her long, ruby locks signed nearly to her scalp in the process. Before a bone came into clear contact with either side of her face then the direct center of her stomach. "Don't talk about Pap as _if_ you were ever friends. You used him and laughed at his innocence," His features grew dark and grim as his bony hands grasped her neck lifting her up. She struggled clawing the fabric from his sweater, the leather jacket having been placed over the human's shoulders. She was fucked in this fight from the beginning. She cursed then grinned, "So what you ganna do, bo-" A loud sickening snap sounded as those bony hands snapped Undyne's neck, head lolly to the side at an unnatural angle before her form slowly she turned to dust. "Sorry, what was that?" He grinned then sneered wiping his hands free of the dust as if it were filth to him. _Sans turned walking over to the girl gently shaking her shoulder, "Kid wake up. You want out of this God forsaken hell hole don't ya?" He was greeted by a soft whimper then the deep, brown eyes looking into his golden one. -_

"Are you okay?" Was that my voice? Blinking then looked as he pulled his hand back and sighed he nodded gently pulling me up into a standing position. I wabbled slightly for a second or so before gaining my footing with confidence then turned to look at him. "Where's the armored fish woman?" Looking around a bit I started to get a bit panicked accidentally pressing my back against his torso in the process. The feeling of his bones made me shiver, and NOT in a good way. I jumped from him as he watched with mild amusement before a light shake of his head. Reaching around me he took back his leather jacket which i hadn't even know was there before sliding it back on after discarding the torn black sweater he had. "I'm fine kid but she's dust. You want to stop for a second or are you good to go?" The way he looked at me almost yielded for concern had I known better. He caught my hesitance though and grinned a devilish grin letting more of his teeth show then normal, fangs gleaming lightly, "'S matter, kid? Don't you trust me?" He slid his hands deep into his leather pockets leaning down the foot or so difference in height so his eyes were level with mine forcing me back into the cold, wet wall once more. I didn't even try to hide it this time as i braced myself up against the wall eyes slowly widening as my pupils dilated. Tears beaded in the corners before slowly spilling over and down my cheeks making me hyper aware of a cut as the salty mixture cause the wound to burn. "Please stop," The trembling in my voice was nearly too much to keep my teeth from chattering, "you're scaring me.." 

He was actually looking at me now and his expression faltered causing him to step back a bit. As he stepped back, I relaxed a bit. He had his answer and I had a heart rate to lower.


	5. Soul Colors & The Return of a Demonic Weed Part 1

  
**CHAPTER FOUR**  
Soul Colors  & The Return of a Demonic Weed Part 1  
\---x--- 

The awkward silence that had settled over the two of us was the only thing keeping us company for the next couple of hours. I had calmed down but I swear out of the corner of my eye I could see _him_ engulfed in a dark cloud of anger.. at least I thought it was anger. We passed the rooms where actual ghosts lingered roaming around and mumbling all depressed like. One looked familiar from back when I was being escorted by the goat woman. I smiled softly waving to him and I swear his foggy being glew slightly. Could ghosts blush? That look was quickly changed into a trembling horrified one though before he vanished. I raised a brow in question before bumping into Sans. He held a death glare towards the ghost that was no longer there. Okay...? What the hell was that about? 

Passed the next room there was a small house with the lock broken. Opening it up and looking inside, it seemed to be a one room house. Everything was occupied into selected corners and in a God awful shade of pink. "We'll stay here for the night so you can eat and rest. It's been a good few hours since our travels started," Sans's voice rumbled softly looking in behind me. I cast a glance back at him. I was greeted by the same stony features as always. This guy didn't emote much, huh. "Alright," I mumbled a bit walking into the place and setting my bag down. Sighing a bit I sat on the bed watching at my skeletal companion closed the door behind him then moved towards what could only be described as a reclining chair. 

It was quiet. Hearing my stomach rumble, I fished out a package of beef jerky and the water bottle from earlier. Maybe if I get to know him some, I won't be so terrified of him. He is just trying to help me, but... that dark aura he radiates makes my skin go cold. To my luck the jerky was stale. I shook my head trying to clear my head then cast a glance towards Sans from under my lashes. 

I watched him for a minute then looked down at my hands pressing them together between my knees. "Did you hear anything of what she said?" His voice startled me just as I placed a piece of jerky in between my teeth. His gaze seemed troubled a bit, "No.. no I was out of it." I answered honestly but continued to watch him. His gold gaze looked over to me then questioningly at the junk food I was eating. "That isn't seriously going to be your dinner, is it?" He scoffed irritated. I simply narrowed my gaze and turned to finish... the two pieces I had left. _Well with this amount, no._ I thought and felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I pouted. His bony lips curled into a smirk at that, however before a chuckle rumbled from his rib cage. "Fine. I guess I'll make you a real dinner, but in exchange you've got to do something for me." His voice deepened a pitch also becoming dark. Fuck... _FUCK!_ I couldn't help _not_ find it attractive. Wait... what? 

Sans stood from the chair and brushed his leather jacket off. With his motions, I too shed my over layer dressed now in my jeans and undershirt. He walked towards the area that was supposed to be a kitchen and began testing to see if things were turned on or if he'd have to use his magic to cook. I took this chance to brush my hair out of the way and put it up in a low ponytail and stretched. I could be comfortable around him, right? "So," I started feeling a bit nervous, "W-what exactly is it you're going to have me d-do for you in exchange for food?" I went from staring at the wall in front of me, which happened to be covered in posters, to Sans standing tall and refined at the stove already having something cooking. He didn't answer though so instead of being flustered I pouted and moved to relax back against the wall. "Hey," my voice grew quieter then I ment causing him to stop and look my direction. "Thank you. For keeping me safe and shit.." I had taken accustomed to curling my arms over my knees to rest my chin atop them whilst looking at my painted toes. I knew I felt his gaze burning holes into me. 

Dinner was soon made; some alfredo covered angel hair pasta with what looked to be the monster equivalent to shrimp and some of what I could only guess was garlic toast. It was a lovely meal. After finishing off a second plate, cause I didn't know when my next full meal was going to be, I moved to wash it and then sat back to where I was. I watched Sans finishing up his meal before his gaze looked to me. The itch was slowly coming back to me. My now chipped nail polish covered nails scratched at my wrist where nasty looking scratches covered. They were bleeding now. I winced realizing this but before I could think anything over it, Sans was in front of me pulling my hands to him as the gold glow of magic gently burned away the sting. "Don't.." his voice was low and I was becoming increasingly nervous. Looking up from my wrists he reached gently running a thumb over the cut on my cheek. I winced at first the golden flame making it sting for a moment before he turned to inspect for more injuries. "I-I'm fine.. Sans.." I choked then looked at him. I could feel the power radiating off of him. 

He nodded then slowly stood sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He lit another cigarette moving to a window. The only window actually now that I get a good look at the place. "Why are you in the underground, Sarah?" His gaze went from being on something outside to me as a wisp of smoke trailed out from his mouth then towards the window as a cool breeze picked up. "I was on a camping trip," I began looking to him calm since I didn't have to feel his power so close to me, "My younger sister, her fiance, and his older brother and i were all going out for the holidays since our mother is a pill popping alcoholic and our dad ran out when she was just three. We're all we have for each other. I went to venture off since I HATE nature and ended up falling down this massive hole." He watched me seeming to have a sympathetic gaze in his eye at the mention of my parental figures. That was quickly brushed off though as he flicked the cigarette elsewhere then closed the windows. He walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it turned to face me, "Let me see your soul." 

I stared at him though his features hadn't changed since his cigarette break. "What?" I didn't know the first thing about what he was saying. "Your soul," He spoke lightly pulling this scristaling heart shape out of his chest. It was a marigold color with a flame of gold flickering off of it as he held it the slightest hit of a blue barely visible for one not looking close enough. "This is a soul. Made of magic; humans and monsters alike have one," his soul slid back into his chest dispersing upon impact. "I would like for you to show me yours," He waited. "A-alright..." He waited longer growing slightly irritated. "I don't know how to pull it out like you did," I confessed moving to pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them. I was now leaning against the wall with him turned at a slight angle to face me. 

He moved his hands, I noticed a holes in each one where a palm would be, and pulled out my own soul. At first it stung making my breath hitch then was replaced by a fuzzy light headed feeling. My own soul wasn't like his. It wasn't... full. Various hairline fractures littled the edges of it some going nearly all the way through. It was dark blue in color. No flame like his. "It's fractured.." His voice sounded pained as he looked at it and his face was actually showing emotion as well. "It's the same color mine was... so, so long ago.." Souls could change colors? His gaze went from my soul which he was cradling like a fragile glass figurine, to me. Letting my soul slid back into my chest I took a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. 

It was quiet for a while. He still sat against the side of the bed forever lost in his thoughts while I fought to keep my eyes open. "Sans.." i spoke out softly causing him to shift his gaze to me. Instead of his usual hard glare, his features were soft and dark circles blotched under his eyes sockets. "Yeah kid?" I looked him over before crawling towards him. He watched never moving from his place,"Will my soul change colors? And what does it mean having someone with the same color soul as your own?" Two golden eyes now watched me as I watched him. "No.. I doubt a human soul as fractured as yours would withstand it. I..." he drifted off becoming quieter before looking back to me. "I was experimented on.. that's why my soul changed and finding someone with the same color soul can't happen. Souls can't share colors. they can share shades and tints but not be exactly the same. Mine is no longer that color," He rolled his neck popping the bones before letting out a deep breath,"The fact that it's so close in color to what I once had means we were, at one point," He didn't finish. Instead he just lifted a hand to my face lightly cupping my chin turning my head to inspect my face. 

"Sans?" My voice was quiet. He looked so pained the gold of his eye becoming a pretty blue. "Hmm?" he looked up to meet my gaze hand falling to the bed. I was at a loss for words. The room had grown significantly darker and a cool had seeped in. I looked at his face then hand before gently taking the later into my own. He seemed not to mind and simply watched, "I think we should get some rest," I manage to say softly gently, hopingly in a comforting way, holding his hand gently letting my fingertips slide over the bones making up his hand. He was keeping me safe. Being afraid in front of his was just going to make matters awkward and sour between us. "What are you doing there?" He asked lightly making me very aware of how close he was now. I didn't think anything of it,"It's something my sister and I do for one another." Taking his hands and pulling it close to see a spread his hand out then my wow placing it on top of his. "Her hands are larger than mine, though I'm the oldest, but not so much larger." Spreading his fingers with my own he watched brows knitted with confusion. "Since it was mostly just her and me most of the time. We started this thing. She or I would get really upset over things and when we did we held our hands together like this. The warmth we shared let us know we weren't alone," My finger moved between his gently squeezing out now laced fingers together,"And we filled some holes that we could. Others," I infuses the thumb and pinkies poking out on either side of our hands,"Just can't be filled but the ones that can," I wiggled my fingers still watching out hands," will make us hurt a lot less." 

I cleared my throat as I gently untangled my hand from his then looked up to see him staring at me. "Um," Was all I manage to say before his forehead was resting on my shoulder. "Thank you," his voice was barely a sound as he sat there. I don't know why he thanked me but I nodded and waited till he had satisfied himself enough to moved from my shoulder. 

As he looked up at me I shivered and before I knew it his fur lined leather jacket was over my shoulders. He stood from the bed a hand covering his face from a soft mustard colored glow in his cheeks that was to dark to notice. "Sans?" I asked once more before he turned and looked at me, "Get some sleep, kid. It's late." He then moved to walk towards the chair but my fingers grasped his gently stopping him. "You've seen my soul.. If I'm right that's a fairly intimate gesture so you can sleep in the bed with me instead of that uncomfortable looking chair over there," I tried to gently tug his arm back but he softly pulled his fingers from my grasp. He nodded then moved to sld out of his shoes before laying back on the bed. I made myself comfortable against the side closest to the wall and laid down facing the wall as I slowly let sleep pull me into it's comforting hold. 

Morning greeted me none too kindly. A headache and fever had slipped their way into my system over night somehow and managed to make everything hurt. I did note that instead of facing the wall now I was face to chest with Sans with our legs entangled and his face pressed lightly into my hair as well as his arms holding me in a protective and somewhat possessive embrace. Well he had made me dinner I supposed. Wait... what?! I moved too quickly causing him to wake up and untangle himself from me quickly tuning a soft yellow in the face. I instantly missed his warmth though and shivered. The flush faded from his face as he looked to me then gently brushed my bangs back to feel my forehead for a fever, "Shit." He cursed then moved pulling the throw blanket from my bag and moved to get a bowl of water and a rag to place over on my head. 

Traveling was out of the question until my fever was gone he said pointedly and began to pace. I don't know why he was pacing. At some point he calmed down and just sat watching me. I didn't sleep much. "Humans are too fragile..." I heard him say at some point and his words seemed strained and helpless. I made a point to squeeze his hand then I noticed his hand gently covered mine. 

The sickness was over with in no time leaving me feeling better than before almost. I had bathed the best I could out of the sink that was in the kitchen part of the room and traded my pants for some shorts and a black shirt. Stepping out of the house to meet Sans, I was met with a smell that made my gut churn worse than the first time I had smelled it. Rotting chlorophyll. I stumbled back against the wall as a vine slowly wrapped around my leg a distorted chortle echoed lightly as a familiar yellow weed poked his head around to look at me. "The bitch is awake, I see?" A vine slid over to gently slide down the line of my face. "Flower.." I growled to which he gave a displeased look. 

"Flowey," He corrected clearly annoyed. Before grinning and slowly inching closer. I could feel my heart spike as fear slowly sank in. Where the hell was Sans?!


	6. Soul Colors & The Return of a Demonic Weed Part 2

  
**CHAPTER FIVE**  
Soul Colors  & The Return of a Demonic Weed Part 2  
\---x--- 

"Flowey," He corrected clearly annoyed. Before grinning and slowly inching closer. I could feel my heart spike as fear slowly sank in. Where the hell was Sans?!

I took in one long, shuddering breath before a vine lashed out and roughly coiled itself around my throat. It's hold wasn't tight enough to cut off my air supply but it was enough to lift me from my the ground letting my feet kick below me. His grip was slowly becoming tighter. I tried to scream but nothing came out and soon my vision started to blur. 

NO! I am NOT dying like this!

Gritting my teeth hard, I reached a hand into my back pocket and pulled out my knife wrenching it into the thick, gnarly vine that was coiling around my neck and grinned in satisfaction as a certain shrub gave a distorted growl and dropped me. I choked for air just a moment before closing the knife in my hands. Forcing myself to my feet, I stumbled before falling completely against a very rocky path. A weight, almost unbearable, was pressing me into the rough path beneath me causing me to scream out as pebbled broke the skin in my legs and arms. Shit! "Get off of me you fucking weed!" I struggled under the plant like demon crying out as more force was put into grinding me into the ground.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" He' voice trilled at a slightly higher pitch then my ears liked leaving a ringing in place of what had once been my hearing. Once I turned my gaze to look at him, his expression darkened. "S'amatter, shrub? Can't ta-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying as I was suddenly picked up by the ankle and tossed against the wall of the house. Panic coursed through my veins like ice. I couldn't breath. Tears threatened to peek at the corners of my eyes as my hands moved to my throat. If it was the vine wrapped tight around my neck or the fact that the air had been knocked out of me keeping me from sucking in some air, I wasn't sure.

Damn it! I said I wasn't going to die here! Not right now!

I clawed at the vine around my neck squeezing my eyes tight as I writhed and struggled in Flowey's grip. I can't give up! I have so many things to do in my life still. I want to finish college. I want to get a nice job. I want to own my own house and go shopping for furniture with my fashionable sister. I want to watch her get married. I want to watch her have kids. I wanted to have kids.. I wanted to fall in love! I can't let despair creep in I can't give up.. don't make me give up! 

Those tears peaked and started to slide down my cheeks hot and salty as them met with my lips. I don't want to say good bye... A sob choked from my throat before auriferous flames filled my vision followed by Flowey hissing and cursing Sans's name. The skeleton stood between the plant and I a vision of pure   
exasperation. A golden cage of bones moved to protect me in a box of sorts as three canine looking sculls popped up from nowhere and started blasting towards the spot the flower stood rooted in the ground. The stench of burning plants filled the air and made non to kinder smells with the grotesque scent of rotting chlorophyll. It made me choke and moved my hands to cover my mouth and nose. The bones disappeared with the blaster heads apparently Flowey had escaped because a still very angry Sans was now walking over to kneel and expect the damage that had been done to my skin.

His gaze traveled over me before his boney hands slid out and gently started to burn away the pain from the welps, cuts, and scrapes on my skin. "Try not to move a lot for a moment.." His voice was that _very_ attractive dark hint in it that made my cheeks flush reminding me that my cheeks were wet from crying. I never cried.. ever. Not when dad left.. not when mom was passed out drunk with a bottle of pills in her hand.. fuck not even when Mollie had gotten so sick that one time. Her hands slid up to dry her face only to be caught by Sans', "I said don't move!" He leant in dangerously close glaring. "Three of your ribs are broken and you're bleeding an absurd amount of blood for it to just be minor scrapes. I cannot heal you if you're not still!" His grip was so tight it hurt but he was also shaking.. Was he scared or angry? I couldn't meet his gaze as my cheek burned in shame.

~*~

His hands carefully moved over the damaged skin healing it and cleaning it of any infection that could get in it as he knelt over her. God the trembling wouldn't stop. Her growled making her stiffen slightly... Fuck. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Now he had made her scared of him again. Damn it.. After he was finished healing her he pulled out a cigarette lighting it hungrily before taking a nice, long drag. The smoke was sweet to him slowly chiseling the stress out of his tired, old bones. Well... not that old. She continued to stay sitting against the wall seeming to have a fascination with the aglets of her beat up Chuck Taylor's. 

Another drag of the cigarette was taken before he decided to sit beside her sighing a bit. He knew that getting attached was a bad idea. But he couldn't stop himself. She fascinated him. To him, she was a much welcomed breath of fresh air compared to the past six years in the underground. He found himself having his thoughts drift back to her no matter what he was doing. The little things. The way she scratched her wrist when she's nervous, the way her cheek darken complimenting her already adorable features, her ability to be the most fragile and the strongest soul he'd ever seen all at the same time. There was also the fact that she also had some sort of connection to him. Fate _very rarely_ ever made soul mates. He didn't even know if that is what she was to him anymore. Had it been just a few years ago they would have shared a similar soul color, would have been mated to live together, would have had a family maybe. But since the experiments he had done on himself made him change, had altered the very fiber of what him who he was, he couldn't imagine it. She'd never want something as foul and corrupted as he was. No matter how badly he may want her.

~*~

Sans brushed the cigarette out against the dirt before breathing out the last of the smoke before turning to face me. I was still too ashamed to meet his gaze but took his hand when he offered to help me up. Picked up the remnants of my bag; a pocket sewing kit, my swiss army knife, and my heart shaped silver locket. I fastened it around my neck and slid it under my shirt before sighing at what was my backpack. It now looked like little more than a pile of shredded fabric and crushed electronics.

"Come one, kid. The fister we start moving the sooner you get to go home." Sans looked my way as he spoke. He wanted to be rid of me. Gritting my teeth I needed in answer then slid my hands into the back pockets of my shorts and started to walk. Fine.. It wasn't like I wanted to stay here or anything. It hurt. But not so much that it was going to show. We made our way into Hotland wish was sweltering compared to everywhere else.. It was almost hard to breathe here too. The sight of a large building came into view that resembled that of a warehouse. Just as I was about to go towards it, Sans grabbed my arm lightly pulling me in a different direction. "That place has been locked up for at lest two years... no one in, no one out.." He took one last look at the place before looking to me. His face looked tired. More than usual as he looked at me before turning away as he lead me down a different path. 

I really wish he didn't have to look like that.. Always tired. Always distant. Even if he doesn't want me around i want to try and help him. Jogging up to him a bit a lightly put my hand in his lacing our fingers and squeezing ever so softly before I let go. He seemed to slow down before stopping never letting go of my hand. His gaze was distant before he looked to our hands. I had let go but he was holding on like if he did he'd never seem me again. So confusing.. Do you want me here or not? I sighed heavily then looked away. 

"Why would you think I don't want you..?" Sans questioned in a tone that sounded somewhat hurt and a slight hint angry. I paled.. Had I said that outloud? My lips pressed together into a fine, thin line before a blinked and looked to meet his gaze, "What?" Maybe playing coy would work. "You heard me, Sarah." His eye narrowed the words rolling out in a growl. Nope, not gonna work. I watched his face for a moment before looking to our hands as a distraction. Sigh. "Sorry I must have been thinking outloud.." I traced the ridged with my eyes before very gently pulling my hand free of his then looked up. "Just forget it?" It was a slight plea since there wasn't really much I could say about it otherwise. He stared at me as I started to walk further down the path. 

I felt the burn of his gaze against my already warm skin as we continued to walk. We passed an abandon school and several deactivated puzzles as well as some dusty armor suits. It wasn't long before we were at a black and red corridor covered in cobwebs and elegant looking tapestries. Whoever had been here before was long gone now. In the middle of the corridor was a single table looking to be worn down and weathered. One leg had collapsed on the left side. Sans cleared his nonegsistant throat and tilted his head towards the door before one bony hand moved along my back to guid me. The chill of it make me shiver. "Cold?" He asked moving immediately to slid out of the black leather jacket on his shoulders. 

I shook my head, "Your hands are just cold to the touch.." I replied before stopping just before a spider crawled in front of me. I quickly moved my foot away as he waited then waved and started back on his journey to the other side of the lock hallway. A spider just waved at me? Looking to Sans in what I could only assume was a dumbfounded expression, her laughed then gently moved to guide me further down the path. 

Of all the things to run into that were nice, it had to be spiders.


	7. De-throned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING DETERMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh heh.~ I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I was so pumped and then I was all 'AWH!' and now you can feel that! Enjoy!
> 
> Critiques and helpful criticism is ALWAYS welcomed. I can't get better if I don't know what's wrong.~ ♥

  
**CHAPTER SIX**  
De-throned.  
\---x---

  


We continued making out way out of Hotland. Neither he nor I spoke as we walked and I was thankful for that because with each step we took I started to grow more and more tired. Since I didn't have a wrist watch I couldn't tell what time it was being that I had lost my phone in the fight with that srub of a weed back the last time we rested. Nicotine filled the air between us making me look over at Sans who, as I've come to expect, had a cigarette dangling between his lips. I still wasn't sure how he had lips to begin with but I shrugged it off as some monster logic thing.  
  
  
I looked up from my thought to the blue steel looking walls around us and sighed heavily moving to sit. "Sans I need to rest a moment.." He nodded to me moving to sit across from me in the narrow hallway we had found ourselves in. His legs were outstretched with his feet nearly touching mine as I let the cool of the wall behind me sink into my warm skin. Since there wasn't any dirt or ground around I assumed we'd be safe from any other attacks Flowey may have for us and closed my eyes for a brief moment.  


I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. Warm familiar visions danced around my head mixed with the terrible happenings I had faced down in the Underground. I watched and rewatched as everything replayed for me. The gut wrenching echo of enraged screaming from the goat woman, waking up in a warm, safe bed, meeting a certain skeleton I was still having trouble coming to understand, and fighting with that weed. I dreamed of my sister being happy, getting married and having adorable babies with Thomas. I also dreamed of my mother getting better and my father coming back. It really was just a dream after all. And dreams don't last. I came too feeling the gentle warmth of faux fur rubbing against my face and a very skeletal being pressed against my front. Sans was carrying me on his back. And everything around us was bathed in gold and orange.

~*~ 

  


"Sans?" My voice came out in a light, groggy murmur as I moved to rub my eyes. I wondered how long I had been asleep. "Yeah, kid?" He stood staring at the corridor we were in but I couldn't see his face to tell what he was thinking. I slid from his hold and blinked turning to see he had put his leather jacket on my shoulders again. I slid my arms through then my hands in the pockets finding his cigarettes and a lighter. I let them be as I moved to get a look at his face. He looked angry, sad, and pained all together as he stared at the place. I moved a little closer to him as I looked around letting him stay to his thoughts just a bit longer but not before I gently squeezed his hand, letting him know I was there for him.  


The windows to our right were in a yellow stained glass with the same crest at the top. Seven in total. "Seven human souls to free the monsters from the underground." Sans explained, his gaze having moved from the corridor itself to my awestruck features as I looked at the windows. I felt my face flush a bit and pursed my lips looking away. That made him chuckle some. "We're almost there, kid. Soon you can go home." He reassured before gently tugging my hand along as he turned and we started walking to an archway that was a door. "You're not leaving this place?" i pulled my hand from his sliding it into the pockets of the jacket letting a brow quick as I looked at him. "I can't," he looked back at me with that emotionless face of his. I liked it better when it did emote... Pushing that away, I looked up at him worriedly, "Why?" It might have sounded a little more desperate then I had intended, but if he heard it he didn't react. "The barrier is still up. No monster down here can leave.. Though I don't know anymore whether or not thats a bad thing anymore. Our kind murders for pleasure now, some of us anyways. Others did it to survive and slowly grew into something that is no longer what we once were. Our once kind and gentle race is now a blood thirsty corrupt cesspool of ruin and forgotten culture." His tone grew dark as he spoke.  


Listening to what he had told me was had to do. He was suck down in this horrible place when he was sending me home free? I couldn't let him stay here. I had to give him the choice to stay if he wanted to or not.  
At that moment, a fire light up my soul. A fire that burned bright and hot reflecting in my eyes as I moved taking his hand and started moving forward. That fire was my determination to free him. To free everyone down here for better or worse. "I am _**NOT**_ letting you be stuck down here!" There was a strength in my voice my it reverberate and echo off the walls. I turned looking at him with that fire still in my eyes being met with widening eye sockets and a glow starting to warm his cheek bones. How a being so scary looking and so tall managed to look cute, I will never know. I turned walking forward into an opening that looked like a throne room surrounded in buttercups and other greenery. In the far back a large sheet covering what would have been the second throne.  


My eyes were on the goat man sitting on the throne before us. He looked heartbroken and oh so tired. "Tell me, child," The man spoke in a voice so soft a quiet I was almost unaware he was speaking. "You're here to take my kingdom from me aren't you?" He looked up with a psychotic grin forming with his fang poking out. Now with a better look at him his once white fur was now stained a rusted brown. This man had murdered humans. He stood up from his throne holding one of his stained paws over his right eye as he started to laugh. That laugh was bone chilling. "No," I answered loud for him to hear me over his laugh. He didn't answer instead the very large goat-monster pushed off his cape and grabbed what looked to be a trident. His hysterical laughing was becoming distorted.  
  
Two powers collided against my skin nearly making me feel sick. In front of me there was this raw energy, a powerful, maleficent force pulsating as the being growled. It was suffocating almost. The intent to kill was pure and the color of crimson leaked out of the orifices in the 'king's' face. The power behind me however was infinitely more terrifying. It was Sans' power. He moved stepping up a little in front of me. "Asgore," He hissed venom dripped off of his words like acid, "finally lost your last marble?" There was a tauntingly hilt in his words making the sneer on Asgore's face darken ever more as an unearthly growl ruptured from the larger, more fluffy, monsters throat. "Don't you **DARE** speak to me, peasant! You are in the presence of a royal! Show your respect to your king or you will share the same fate as this human!" He started moving closer to us. That trident pulsed wickedly in his grasp as Sans glowered in response. "I don't have time for you," Sans' tone was eerily quiet.  


I swallowed hard moving closer to Asgore as well. If fighting this beast and winning ment Sans would be free, then I'd be _damned_ if I was going to lose here. My soul was brought from my chest by my own power assuming as I stared at the goat-man. In a flash, a trident was flung at me to which a carefully dodged then rolled sprinting up at him pulling out the pocket knife that still very carefully sat in my back pocket. On all fours, the fur-beast snarled and moved out of the way as a white hot blast shot towards him burning off his cape. Sans stood hand poised towards the king unwavering as more tridents seemed to faze right past him leaving wisps of smoke in their wake. The blue of my soul engulfed me as I leapt up into the air over the seething being below me before my heel connected solidly with his skull sending him face first into the concrete floor. Using the momentum I pushed myself behind him landing in crouched position. Both sets of eyes were on me. Sans in bewilderment and Asgore's in rage so hot the fires of hell would blush from their intensity. A roar erupted into the room nearly at a deafening notch. Standing up I was soon sprinting forward to him as Sans quickly regained his composure readying two canine skull blasters in a diagonal 'x' like fire shooting off singing the king's fur just as I skid under him narrowly missing a trident as it zoomed past my skin leaving a paper thing cut on my cheek and a strand of hair to float to the ground. I used my opportunity to slice what would be the tendons in his heals only to be meet with a paw way to roughly flinging me into a wall. At the last minute I closed my eyes being engulfed in the blue of my soul's magic shielding me from the worser part of the landing which broke upon my impact.  
  
  
Sans bristled looking frantically from where I was towards Asgore who stood up taller now erupting in a dark, dangerous laugh as the dust from the rubble filtered through the room, "Stupid human.. you're far too **_WEAK_** to win against me." He sneered before another hysterical roar of laughter filled the room. My skeleton companion gritted his teeth together nearly hard enough to chip them as his own growl erupted from his non existent throat. Faster than the eye could see, Sans was moving towards Asgore barraging him with glowing golden bone after bone and blast from his blasters. Tears prickled at his eyes which were now completely hollowed and black aside from a dark yellow ember flowing from his left eye. Tears that shouldn't be there.  


I stood up as the smoke settled around me spitting out a lost tooth against the leafy concrete ground beneath my feet. Riding my mouth of the blood was nice as well. Adrenalin kicked my nerves into high gear leaving any pain I was feeling like a pleasant tickle against the darkening parts of my skin. Sans was easily keeping the giant fuzzball occupied with multiple bones and blast shooting at him most of them landing leaving his terrifying roars echoing off the walls more. moving out off the rumble surrounding me I took a deep breath before I was once again running at Asgore. His ragged breathing was becoming more and more labored as he shot attack after attack towards me which I avoided swerving in a serpentine fashion before I pulled out my knife once again. Bones wrapped around my in what would have been a protective shield had I not grabbed onto one with my bruised and bloodied hand and used it to swing myself faster at the king where the little, red swiss army knife I held sank deep into the monster's soul. "I AM NOT A WEAKLING!!"  
The king froze staring at me in utter disbelief. I watched as the life in his eyes faded then as his body became dust and settled onto the floor below my feet. I stood there catching my breath before I closed my pocket knife and slid it into the pocket of San's jacket alongside his cigarettes. I stumbled a bit dizzy now that the adrenaline had worn off and was quickly steadied by boney hands holding one of my arms and the other resting against the middle of my back as I turned to look at him. "God, kid.. I thought you were gone.." He sighed then moved pulling me into his arms in a tight hug. I smirked as the adrenaline high continued to fade leaving me to lean against him before sliding into the empty throne which was a lot more comfortable than it looked. "Who me? Nah, I'm tougher than I look you know." I chuckled softly and he moved back looking me over before gently running his flaming hand over my skin. It burned at first but it was a welcomed pain that lasted a shorter time than the screaming aches and pains that had been brought on by literally breaking a wall. I watched his face a moment before looking off as I moved showing him my left side. A pretty decent sized cut lined the curve of my hip. He winced looking at it before moving to heal it as well.  


"Now how do we break that thing?" I nodded towards the barrier starting to recover from the weakness of the adrenaline. Sans followed my gaze then looked off in thought, "I'm not sure..." We both sat there quiet before something flickered in my memory. Sans looked at me in question his bone brows knitting together as he watched as I pushed myself up and took hold of his hand squeezing tightly as I stared at the flickering wall of pure magic from the doorway. "Do you trust me?" I looked at him pressing my lips together into a fine line. His features softened as he moved a flaming thumb over the cut on my cheek. "I do." His voice was so gentle as he spoke almost as if he spoke any louder he'd break me. It had the reverse effect though, actually and nearly made me weak in the knees. Fuckinghellman!  
With his confirmation I moved pulling his hands before I tackled him through the doorway holding onto him as tight as I possibly could. The feeling of raw magic against my skin left goosebumps prickling my skin before we were both tossed out. The barrier has shattered and was now falling down around us. My eyes shifted open to look around as laid on the ground. Just a few feet away there was an orange growing at the sky line. Sunrise!  
  
  
A grin as big as the sky itself spread across my face as I moves standing up pulling sans with my, "We did it! We broke the barrier! You're free, Sans! you don't have to go back down there ever again!" We stumbled out of the mountain side just as the first light of sun bathed the world in light.

~*~

  
  
Below us, trees burned with reds, browns, golds, yellows, and greens were light with the magnificent orange-pink of the rising sun. Clouds hung in the air barely taking up any space as birds sang out in the mornings song. The town also showed signs of just coming to life from the night. My lungs took in the fresh, clean air for the first time in a LONG time. We did it. I turned to Sans and watched as he took in the sunrise with an awestruck look. The lights of his eyes were not that gold I had come to know but small white pin pricks. The burning in his cheek bones made my heart melt before I turned looking at the rising ball of fire while I gently took his hand gently squeezing my fingers in between his.

"Thank you," Sans voice broke out of the awestruck state he was in as he turned to me. "Thank you so much!" I turned to see tears rolling down his cheeks and a shit-eating grin spread across his face before he scooped me up and spun me around in the biggest hug I'd ever known.  
And he laughed.


End file.
